Jondy in Seattle
by akka
Summary: Jondy goes to Seattle to find Max. jondyzane and maxalec pairings. please R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Dark Angel so no offence is intended.

Chapter 1

Two young adults sat at a table in a highway truck stop, tension was rife between the two. They were clearly arguing about somethig serious, but their voices were barely above a whisper.

"Jondy you can't go to Seattle!"

"Why not Zack? and don't give me shit about you having trouble there!"

"But I HAVE had a LOT of trouble there."

"So that means that Max is there"

"NO, it dose not!"

To Jondy Zack's reaction meant that Max was in Seattle. Zack had allways been more protective of her and Max ever since they were little. He allways over reacted when something threatened either of the two.

Jondy tried a different track trying to distract Zack in giving the location to Zane. Zane, was her favourite brother back in the day he allways made her feel safe, she wanted to see him just as badly as she wanted to see Max."Ok then, will you tell me where Zane is?" Seeing the look on Zack's face Jondy knew that she wasnt going to get anything out of him, so before he could retaliate Jondy cut him off. "I know, I know, I can't know where the others are, it would "compromise" their position, but can you please just tell me where Max is I need my sister."

"No, and that's final. I wont put Max or any of them in danger."

"FINE" Jondy snapped back at him. She was seriously thinking of going straight to Seattle and finding Max. Zack must of seen it in her eyes because there was a worried look on his face. Zack knew he was in a tight spot and had to say something "Max wont get herself out of a bad situation."

Jondy had a smirk on her face "So that means Max is in Seattle"

Zack had blown it. Jondy could read him like a book she knew when he was lying, she was the only one that could. But he had to put her off of going to Seattle he didn't want to see his Jondy hurt, so he told her a truth, hoping it would make her stay away from seattle."Ok I'll tell you what happened in Seattle Brin got sloppy and got herself caught!"

"Brin got caught? we have to get her out of there!"

"No, I want her back just as much as you do but we can't go waltzing into Manticore and demand our sister back. Just promise me you wont go to Seattle, **promise me**!"

"But going to Seattle would be a good thing, Lydecker wouldn't think of looking for me there!"

"Mabey, but I don't want you there it's too close to Manticore, **promise me **you wont go there."

Jondy got up from her seat and replied "I wont go to Seattle, yet." Jondy put on her black leather jacket "That is all I can promise you at the moment."

"Jondy, don't go there"

"I'm going to Las Vegas for now I need money and a good time!"

"Ok, just stay away from Seattle!"

"Whatever!"

Before Zack could retaliate Jondy left him sitting at the table, and walked out the door, and got on her motor bike, (it was a ninja, navy blue almost black) she reved up her baby just as Zack was walking out the door, before he could say anything she sped away into the night.

Jondy knew Max was in Seattle by Zack's behaviour but she would keep her promise of staying away, for a while any way, she could wait a few more months in hooking up with Max it had been ten years, she wanted, no needed to have some fun after that close call with Manticore. Not to mention the fact that she needed money for the mainteance of her baby. Las Vegas was looking like it was going to be a hell alot of fun!

**A/N:** Please review and say if you want me to keep writing this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few months later, Jondy entered Seattle's border in the wee hours of the morning. Seattle is a big city with a lot of people in it, and Jondy was only looking for one person, who knew how to hide. It wasn't going to be easy. She decided to get a job straight away, she was craving some human interaction and she wanted to search Seattle fast for Max, so she needed a sector pass and the best way to get that would be to get a bike messenger job (like she had when she was in new york). It was also a great way to case a joint for a heist she was wanting the adrenlin rush of pulling off a good heist.

Jondy had been riding around for a while, Zack wasn't going to like the fact that she was in Seattle. She was closer to Max than she had been in years. Jondy was eger to find Max but needed to find a place to crash, not to mention get a job and that is not an easy thing to do in a broken world. It was getting to close to eight thirty in the morning when she finally spotted a bike messenger service called, Jam Pony Express, it sounded promising so she parked her bike and walked in to see if there was any job openings.

Jondy spotted a guy walking out with packages he was staring at her like most guys do. She was a transgenic so naturally she was beautiful, with long curly flaming red hair with pale skin that red heads naturally have, her eyes were blue and held a hint of wildness that guys can not resist.

"Excuse me where can I apply for a job?"

Sketchy stood there staring at her with his mouth open.

"Hello?"

Sketchy came out of his daze "Ah, yeah that fool over there." He pointed to a man behind a dispatchers desk."NORMAL" Sketchy bellowed "A beautiful lady looking for a job, you should hire her straight away."

"You can't tell me who to hire. You moron get back to work bip, bip, bip. I've got enough reprobates working for me already!"

Jondy walked up to the desk "Excuse me sir, would you please consider me, I am a hard worker and I've had experience in New York"

"Did you just call me sir?"

"Yes sir"

"Do you know a Sam?"

"Nope.I have never met a Sam."

"Good. I need an experienced worker around here. this place is filled with no good bums and slackers. Fill in this application and come back tommow and we will set you up with some runs."

"Thank you"

"CINDY"

A black girl walks up to Normal

"You bellowed."

"Show this girl a locker"

"Why don't you?"

"I asked you now bip or I'll fire you. And where the fire truck is Max?"

"Original Cindy believes her boo was goin to her aunt's..."

Normal cuts in before Cindy can finnish her story "Forget it"

Jondy's heart had skipped a beat when Normal had mentioned Max's name could it be the same Max? Nah it couldn't it would have to be a lot harder to find her than this. But Cindy had said "her boo" was this Max male or female deffinetly something she had to look into.

"Come wit Original Cindy and she will show you a locker"

"Original Cindy?"

"That's my name suga." Cindy pauses waiting for Jondys name.

Jondy weighed up the decion of giving a fake name but decided against it using her name might further her search for her sister.

"Jondy"

"That name is familia just cant think where Cindy heard it"

This gives Jondy hope mabey this is her Max and she had mentioned her to Cindy. Jondy wasn't quite sure of Cindy yet, what if it wasn't her Max? so before Cindy could think on her name she asks "Do you know where I could find a place to live, just got into Seattle today and haven't got myself a crib yet?"

"You know what? Original Cindy has the best place for a fine girl such as yourself."

"Now that sounds promising"

"Yep, we squatters in a not too bad building with no rent, thanks to Max's "were not like that" boyfriend, he got the cops off our backs." Cindy smiles to her self rembering. "The guy that was in the apartment got haulded of by the po po for agrivated asult, so we dont want him back!"

Jondy was getting excited it was a female Max. Could she have found her sister already?

"That sounds real good to me, I can do without the rent."

"Come on Cindy will show you the way. You got some transport?"

"Yeah, just a motorbike though"

"Huh, OC's boo has one too."

It was deffently sounding like her sister Max. Jondy couldn't wait to meet Cindy's friend. They start walking towards the exit when Normal shouts out

"1298 Chapel, hot run"

"Cindy's on a break right now. Come on girl"

They reached Jondy's bike and OC says

"Now that bike is just like my boo's!"

"Really?" Apparently Jondy and Max's taste in bikes were the same! Jondy was now pretty sure it was her sister Max but she wasnt going to say anyting untill she saw Max, Jondy couldn't beleive had she found Max already?Jondy and Cindy got on her bike, Jondy passed her helmet to Cindy, only wearing a pair of sunnies for herself. Jondy was full of hope, even know it's for losers who are hiding from the cold, hard truth, Still she hoped it was Max.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N sorryI haven't updated in a whileI had computer trouble but it is fixed so hopefully i will have chapters up more often this is just a fill in chapter so icould give you something. Enjoy! 

Chapter 3

In Cindy's apartment block 

"Now Cindy and her roommate live here, and you are right next door, come and have a look"

They walked into the apartment, it was similar to Cindy's apartment but was in worse condition, but it still had some salvageable furniture from the previous owner. Of course it was run down, but it was liveable, Jondy had lived in a lot worse.

"Needs a little work" 

"No doubt."

"But nothing I can't do myself." Jondy says to Cindy

"Our apartment is way better than this, that fool let it run down." said Cindy shaking her head at the mess the apartment was in. "Original Cindy will let you get settled in, she has to get back to work before Normal cans her ass!"

"Ok bye"

"See ya later suga"

Jondy looks around the apartment and decides that she needs to do some shopping first and cleaning products were on top of the list as well as a bike for her new job tomorrow. Lucky she had stopped at Vegas or she would have been living on the street.

On the way to work the next day Jondy ran into Cindy so they rode to work together. They were becoming fast friends, and she could tell something was up with Cindy she was real quiet, and she looked worried.

"What's up?"

"Nothin much."

"I know something is wrong, I haven't known you long but I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's all right I'm worrying for nothing." and that was all she would say it was confirmed for Jondy there, Cindy had dropped the talking in the third person for a second something was up.

When they reached work Cindy went straight in but Jondy went up to Normal and handed him the application.

"Mornin sir."

Normal beamed at her "nice start to the morning a little bit of respect, all of you reprobates could take a lesson from this wonderful girl!" normal looks at her papers "Jondy here are your packages map and clip board make sure you get signatures. I don't have a sector pass for you today so you will have to ride with Cindy."

"Ok"

They both look over to where Cindy is talking to a man in a wheel chair who looks upset. Cindy yells out "Normal I'm taking a personal day" and follows the man in the wheel chair out 

"UGGH...Ok!" Normal curses under his breath "SKETCHY! Show the new girl the ropes will ya"

"My pleasure" Sketchy replies "and your lovely name would be...?" Sketchy offers Jondy his hand.

"Jondy" she says as she takes his hand and gives him a firm shake, he winces.

"As you heard my name is Sketchy, or you can call me Calvin?"

"I prefer sketchy."

"So do I, we now have one thing in common" he raises his eye brows at Jondy. 

Jondy rolls her eyes and starts walking out the door closely followed by Sketchy.

Jondy had a rather entertaining day with Sketchy, trying to pick her up all day which turned annoying when he wouldn't get the idea she was not interested, but forgave him because he was a stupid male and an ordinary to boot. Though she was able to case out a few joints to cat burgle if the need came up.

The next day Jondy didn't meet Cindy at her place but she wasn't there, and when she got to work she wasn't there either so decides to visit her that evening to see if she is all right, even know she doesn't know Cindy that well they were becoming fast friends, Jondy felt Cindy would be a good friend even someone she could tell her secret too. Jondy was worried, and the fact that Zack hadn't called her in a while added to her unease, though Zack could be helping someone, it had happened before so she would wait a while before she would really worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jondy never did get to see Cindy that evening. When she got home her door was open a crack, she approached the door as silently as she could and peeked though the crack, seeing a man sitting on her couch petting a big dog. Jondy could tell he was a tall guy even know he was sitting down, he was Caucasian, very attractive beautiful even, but was hidden in his scruffy appearance, messy brown hair and a three day old beard, and a body to match the rock star appearance he carried effectively, though it was covered in baggy jeans and a black long sleaved t-shirt. Jondy could also tell that he knew how to handle himself he would be more difficult to handle that the usual thugs she ran into. Steeling herself she opened the door and fell into a fighting stance, and looked the guy in the eyes. At first glance they were an ordinary brown, but a closer look they were a light brown with a black circle around the iris and they had a spark of brilliance in them, they were familiar eyes, eyes she could never forget, they were her brother's eyes.

"Zane is that really you?" Jondy questioned with hope.

"Yes it is me." he held his arms out for a hug and Jondy fell into them like time and necessity had not separated them.

"I missed you so much, what took you so long to find me?"

"I missed you too." He said while looking in her eyes and caressing her face. "I would have come sooner but Zack stopped me."



"What happened to Zack? Why wouldn't he be stopping you now?"

"It's why I'm here. I ran into Krit and Syl in Portland I've got some bad news..." Zane paused to look Jondy in the eyes she wasn't going to like this. "Zack is MIA."

"What do you mean MIA? What mission was he on to go MIA?"

"Come sit down and I'll tell you everything Krit and Syl told me, there is a lot more to tell." Jondy didn't like the fact that there was more bad news come and started to brace herself for it; before she could sit a big furry head was thrust into her hand.

"Missy, I know you feel left out but you don't have to go and throw your weight around. Jondy, this is Missy."

"Hey, Missy. That's an interesting name." Jondy bent down to pet the big German Sheppard

"I was going to call her Lady but she had too much of an attitude for that elegant name" Zane said with laughter in his voice.

The tension now broken by Missy, they settled on the couch.

"OK tell me everything, the suspense is killing me."

"Now this is just a retell, so I don't know all the motives and behind it all." Zane got up from the couch and started pacing, thinking how to start, it was all bad news and Jondy wasn't going to like it. Jondy and Missy watched every step he made, waiting patiently for him to start.

"OK from what I got it, all started with Tinga, she was compromised so she left her kid and husband behind and 

Lydecker found out about them and before she got them out, Lydecker planted some nano technology to make the kid sick, so Tinga bargained herself for the cure. She ended up dead..."

"WHAT? TINGA IS DEAD?" Jondy interrupted Zane's retelling of the story.

Zane came and sat next to Jondy and took her in his arms.

"Yes she is."

"Who did it? I'm gonna kill them!"

"I'll tell you in a minute, now let me finish the story and all questions at the end. OK"

"OK" Jondy replied in a small voice.

"Tinga was murdered by the new director of Manticore, named Elizabeth Renfro. Zack and Max got mad..."

"Max?" Jondy interrupted. Looking into Zane's eyes Jondy knew not to interrupt him again he was a lot like Zack in that way.

"They decided to take out Manticore. Zack got Krit and Syl to help them and for some reason or other Lydecker helped them too." Zane saw the look on Jondy's face at the mention of the man, and held up his hand in warning before she had a chance to say something. "They went to take down manticore a couple of nights ago something went sideways now Zack is MIA possibly KIA and Max, was..." Zane took a deep breath "KIA."

"What? NO that's not true Max can't be DEAD I'm so close to finding her, it can't be true! Is it?" Jondy asked Zane with tears in his eyes.



Zane didn't have to answer Jondy could tell by the look in his beautiful eyes they were so sad he was telling the truth. She burst into tears, and Zane took her in his arms and let her cry.

A/N if anyone doesn't know MIA= Missing In Action and KIA= Killed In Action

A/N 2 please review because it makes me update sooner


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry i took so long in updating i lost my muse hopefully this chapter is good enough. please review and tell me if it is good or not.

Chapter 5

Jondy was devastated with the news of her bother and sister's demise it can't be true Manticore would fix them up they were there prize x-5's they would do everything they could to get them better so they could reindoctrinate them. Jondy had to hold on to that hope so she could see her sister again and she would see her if she knew max she would escape as soon as she could, Jondy would just have to wait is all. It was going to be easier now that Zane was going to stay with her she had talked him into it saying she needed someone to be there with her because she was going to wait until her sister came back Jondy knew that max would be back she just knew it. She decided to stay working at jam pony and gather as much information as she could also to keep that great sector pass, and all the privileges that came with it.

The next day Jondy was on her way to work she decided to pick cindy up so they could travel to work together and chat on the way, but as she reached her door she could hear cindy talking to someone, it sounded like she was on the phone.

"...calm down Bling Cindy on her way and she'll sort out what's up wit him, I'll be there soon. Later" Jondy heard the last of Cindy's conversation on the phone.

Intrigued she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Cindy replied to the knock, there was worry in her voice.

"Hey Cindy"

"Hey girl, wat you up to?"

"seein if you wanted to ride to work together?"

"Cindy's gonna have ta turn you down pretty girl, she's got some stuff to take care of."

"Ok that's cool. Can I ask what's up or is that none of my business?"

"Just have to go see someone, is it cool for you to cover for Cindy wit normal?"

It's cool, I got your back."

"Thanks sugar, catch ya later" Cindy was off without another word Jondy was intrigued and decided to follow her.

Jondy had followed Cindy into the rich district of Seattle sector nine to a building called fogel towers. Jondy looked up at the building and caught a glimpse of a man looking out of the window of the penthouse, it was the same guy that was in the wheel chair that was talking to cindy the other day, then sees cindy come up behind him and she reads his lips

"max is alive I just know it I have to take them down so she can get away!" cindy looks a little confused and pulls him away from the window ending Jondy's spying. Jondy is annoyed that she didn't get more form the cryptic comment and decides she will keep her eye out for this shady character, but she couldn't do anything at the moment and decides to go to work.

Cindy didn't show up until after lunch and was sent on a long run so Jondy didn't see her until the end of the working day

"Hey girl thanks for coverin for sista girl"

"No problem"

"Hey do you wanna come and hang out at the local bar called crash?"

"Sure why not. Is it all right to bring a friend?"

"The more the merrier"

"Cool. You wanna ride home together?"

"Yeah cindy could do wit some female company."

"Cool." they collected their bikes and headed out the door.

"I know that we haven't known each other long but are you ok you seem a little down?" Jondy asked a silent Cindy.

"Cindy is ok she just gotta wrap her head around some things, my roommate has gone missing dunno what has happened to her."

"Oh, that is no good. I'm here if you wanna talk." Jondy offered

"Cindy will be ok she is made of some tuff stuff."

"Good I like you" Cindy smiled at Jondy they were friends and they were happy about that. They reached their building.

"Ok I'll meet you at crash, a girl has got to make herself pretty," Cindy said to Jondy when they reached her door.

"Yeah ok, I gotta go round up my friend."

They parted ways Jondy had to go find Zane he was out trying to find a job.

Jondy didn't have to look far Zane was in the apartment when she got there.

"How did you go?" Jondy enquired

"Not very good. No one wants a mechanic in Seattle at the moment."

"That's no good; I'll ask Cindy to help me get you a job at jam pony."

"Do you think your boss will go for it?"

"Yeah he should, he just lost one of his really good riders some herbal guy"

"Does that mean I have to be a really good rider?"

"Well just for a little while to get your reputation up"

"I suppose I could do that"

"I know you can" Jondy said sweetly

"Ok now that is sorted you are coming to a bar called crash with me"

"Crash?"

"Yeah I know weird huh"

"Ok I know you will wanna get all girlied up so hurry up I could used a drink after the day I've had." He said pointing her towards the bedroom and giving her a light smack on the butt.

"Ok, ok. I won't be long" she replied looking over her shoulder with a sexy smile on her face.

Jondy was true to her word it didn't take her long to get ready, she had on these tiny provocative black leather shorts that barley covered her ass a red halter top that was just tied with strings across her back her flaming red hair was out cascading down her back, she used barley any make up on just some bright red lipstick that made her lips look as delicious as cherries. She walked out her room with her boots in her hands and flopped down on the couch to put them on.

"Won't be a sec these take a little to lace up." And they did as they came up her legs to just under her knees. Zane was speechless at the beauty in front of him.

"ok I'm done" Jondy said as she got up and picked up her black leather jacket that was on the arm of the couch and walked out the door, Zane followed meekly. They reached their motorbikes Jondy challenged Zane.

"Race you there"

"Your gonna eat my dust!" he replied to her challenge.

They kicked started their bikes and zoomed off into the night Jondy in front with Zane right on her tail.

They reached crash in no time Jondy winning.

"Ha, what was that about eating someone's dust?"

"Nothing, how bout I buy you a drink?"

"Nice dodging the subject! And I will take that drink." Jondy laughed at him

They entered the club, Jondy spotted Cindy, and sketchy with a black man, Jondy dragged Zane over toward them

"Hey OC"

"Hey girl. That fine looking man yours?"

"He's just my b... friend" Jondy stuttered on the word brother she didn't really think of him as her brother any more. "Zane this is Original Cindy, sketchy and..."

"Herbal Thought" the Rastafarian answered for himself.

"We here giving herbal a going away party." Said sketchy

"This round of drinks is on me then." Zane said and started towards the bar

"That man is a keeper." Cindy said

"He is only my friend," Jondy said uncertainly

"Yeah" said Cindy unconvinced.

"Do you think we could get him a job at jam pony?"

"Worth a try girl, cindy knows you could convince normal of anything, you remind me of max in that way you have a way wit you"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Jondy smiled at that knowing she was like her sister.

Zane returned with a pitcher of beer.

"You wanna go play pool" sketchy asked Zane.

"Yeah that sounds good," said Zane wanting some male company Jondy is great but he needed the male contact.

Jondy watched him walk away and couldn't help but notice his backside swaying from side to side, as he walked.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Jondy said fanning her face while taking her jacket off.

"Now that guy you got is hot enough to turn a girl"

Just then, a guy walked passed and said hi Jondy checked him out and said 'hi' back. Cindy looked at her weird.

"What I'm just bein friendly"

"Yeah but cindy thought you was hung up on Zane over there?"

"I never said that." Jondy said defensively.

"You didn't have ta." Cindy said with a smirk on her face. Then another guy walked past and said hi he wasn't very hot but Jondy smiled at him all the same and said hi back anyway.

"Girl what up wit you tonight?" Cindy said all confused. _What was up with her tonight? _Jondy looked over at Zane who sensed someone watching him, looked over at her their eyes meet and electricity ran through her body heating her body up and centring at her core. _Oh god, I'm in heat! _

_A/N Please review i love it when you do_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jondy couldn't stop looking at Zane he was an alpha male and was the best pick out of the lot of guys there tonight she started to move towards him, Zane saw her moving towards him and thought something was wrong by the look on her face. When he got closer, he could smell her intoxicating sent and was drawn straight to her. Jondy was moving towards Zane when a guy grabbed her by the waist to try to dance with her, Zane saw this and grew angry Jondy was his and some ordinary wasn't going to get her. Zane stormed over and grabbed the guy by the collar

"Don't you dare touch her she is mine!"

"Ok man; cool it I didn't know she was taken." Replied the quaking stranger.

"Good, be on your way or else!" Zane warned him. The guy left running.

Jondy was hot now with the display of masculinity, she wanted Zane and she wanted him now! "I want you!" she said to him.

Zane realised what was happening she was in heat and he could barley resist her but didn't want to risk their relationship they now had.

"Jondy we can't do this it will screw everything up!" Zane said barely restraining himself.

"Now that is a good idea"

"Jondy!"

"I would rather do it with you than some ordinary!" Jondy said with a husky voice her mind going to what she wanted to do with him.

"Come on I will take you home!"

"Only if you will take me." She said with a sly wink.

"Come on I'll race you."

"Keep up pretty boy" Jondy challenged and took off picking up her jacket on the way out. They raced towards the apartment Jondy egging him on speeding away from him one second and slowing down the next a game of cat and mouse. When they reached the apartment, Zane forcefully removed her from the bike punishing her for her games. He was now the one to play games with her pretending to kiss her but at the last second pulling away and herding her to the apartment.

Jondy was absolutely frustrated by the time they got in the door and was to be infuriated when Zane caught her and held her back grabbing some rope and tying her up before her pheromones could cloud his mind again. He went to the sink, got a jug of water, and threw it over her; it being early on in her heat she had moments of clarity and cold water was something that induced those moments.

"Jondy! Listen to me now I can't do this to you while you are like this!"

"Zane I need you to do this for me I don't want to go off and fuck some stranger!" Jondy replied with passion. "I want you! I've wanted you for ages. This heat is bringing out my confession because I want you. It is not the way I imagined hooking up with you but please don't let me go out and fuck some stranger." Jondy pleaded with Zane.

"I'm here baby I want you to I won't leave you to that fate." Zane said sincerely.

"Thank you" Jondy said almost crying with relief.

Zane took out his pocketknife and cut the rope. He took Jondy's face in his hands and kissed her gently before deepening the kiss then kissing down her neck smelling the pheromone's of her letting his instincts take over fuelling the primal need to mate. Jondy's heat took her over she ripped the shirt off of Zane's back in her need to feel his skin on hers, Zane responded by ripping her top off then her shorts and the skimpy thong she had on. Not to be out done Jondy ripped off his jeans and to her surprise he was commando, and he was already hard waiting for her. She dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth, he groaned in ecstasy he finally had what he want for a while now. Unable to stand the pleasure for long would come too early. He pulled her up and kissing her fiercely and taking her breasts in his hands. He then kissed his way down taking a breast into his mouth making the nipple into a hard point then doing the same to the other, then moving down kissing, licking and biting his way down her stomach, to her hidden treasure tasting her for the first time and loving her musky flavour. Unable to wait any longer for him she pulled him up and kissed him tasting herself on his mouth she moaned in pleasure

"I can't wait any longer I need you in me now!" she pleaded with him.

"Anything for you my love" he panted out, and obeyed her command.

Jondy woke the next morning tangled up in male limbs the guy was spooning her, _oh god. Who the hell am I in bed with? Oh, no this is not real if I just close my eyes then open them he will go away?... _Jondy closed her eyes tight then opened them again... _its true I did sleep with someone now I have to face the music. _Jondy slowly untangled her limbs from the male figure so as not to wake him; after getting untangled from him she slowly faced him and it was Zane after seeing him, flashes came back of what they had done and they had done a lot no wonder he didn't wake when she moved he must be exhausted. Then it dawned on her she had slept with Zane he was supposed to be her brother but he never really had been the brother type to her she had always seen him as the boy next door, now thinking of that did he think of her as a sister and when he woke up was he going to freak? _Oh no what have I done?_

Jondy quietly left the bedroom and went and had a shower she would let him sleep a while longer before she ruined his life. After her shower he was still asleep so she decided to make him breakfast do something good for him, pancakes should do it. Half way though cooking Jondy heard Zane wake and go have a shower, _was he regretting what we have done?_ Jondy was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Zane come up behind her and put his arms around her waist startling her.

"don't regret it coz I don't!" Zane whispered in her ear.

"Oh Zane I didn't know what you was going to think of me after the way I reacted"

"It was nothing you could help I don't blame you, I..."

"Zane, we are supposed to be siblings." Jondy interrupted.

"Jondy, I never thought of you as a sister, I thought of you like..." He thought of a good comparison what was that old saying he heard once? Oh yeah that was it "... the girl next door."

"Really?" she said with a grin. "I sort of thought of you like the boy next door"

They both laughed and hugged then kissed passionately the kiss was deepened Zane picked Jondy up and sat her on the bench top knocking the pancake mixture off the bench making the steel bowl to clatter on the floor the noise finally making them stop and take a deep breath, foreheads touching looking each other in the eyes.

"We should eat breakfast," Zane said.

"yes we should, I went to the trouble to make it for you, though there is not going to be as much seeing as you knocked the rest of the mixture on the floor!"

"Sorry" Zane said with a smirk and the tone of his voice said he wasn't sincere.

"Ok then you can clean it up!" Jondy said haughtily

"Fine I'll clean up."

Jondy laughed and started to get the bits and pieces ready for their breakfast while he cleaned up the mess. When all was done they sat down to breakfast when they were half way through there was a knock at the door.

"Hey sugar its only Original Cindy." Cindy shouted through the door.

"Come in Cindy were just havin breakfast," Jondy shouted out

"we keep our relationship on the low for now just so we can get you a job at jam pony, don't think Normal would take my boyfriend on." Jondy barely whispered before Cindy got into the kitchen. Zane nodded his affirmative.

"Hey OC how's it goin today?"

"Not bad, missin her boo but all is good." Cindy replied.

Zane and Jondy shared a look knowing what Cindy was going through Max was their sister and they missed her dearly. Cindy caught the look between them and knew something was up but didn't say anything they sort of reminded her of Max and her ways, they might be some of her siblings they were in the right age group and they were beautiful they also had a gracefulness about them that she had only seen in one other person; Max. Cindy wasn't going to share her thoughts though these people were skittish and she didn't want to scare them away, Max would have wanted her siblings around her and now they were the closest thing Cindy had to max now and she wanted to befriend them, she would wait until they came to her. Not knowing Cindy's thoughts Jondy invited her to have some breakfast.

"Sure boo, could go for some pancakes." Cindy replied. Cindy sat down next to Jondy.

"Now you don't want to be late today if you want to get him a job!" Cindy stated

"Yeah I kinda figured that. He is an uptight asshole." Jondy replied

"True that, but he is the one in charge." Cindy said disappointed.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Jondy replied.

They ate in silence so they wouldn't be late getting to work; Zane really needed the job. They rode to Jam Pony together so they could ask Normal straight away if Zane could have a job. They reached Jam Pony in no time now they had to ask Normal for a job.

"Say say 'sir' to him he likes it." Jondy advised Zane.

"Ok, I'll keep it in mind."

"Yo Normal!" Cindy hollered, "I have a great rider for you!"

A/N i got one more chapter for you guys before i go on holidays them it will be a few weeks before i update. pease review because it will make me update faster thanks for reading my story


End file.
